A Secret Worth Telling
by XxXsuicidalcupcakesXxX
Summary: Sara life is her daughter but when Rob Dyrdek shows up, Sara has no idea what to do.
1. December 23, 1994

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Rob Dyedek, Drama or any other member of the Fantasy Factory. They only people I do own is Sara and any other name you dont know. I DO NOT own them..got that

I also dont own Tony Hawk, Tim O, Bam and his crew. Or HIM and The 69 Eyes.

December 23,1994

"I Cant believe your leaving..and so close to Christmas." I couldn't believe it myself. Leaving my home, my family and friends before Christmas is a nightmare come true.

"Listen, next time Im in town you, me and little Drama will have to make a drinking game out of this whole thing." He laughed a little making me laugh. "And play a few game of SKATE."

"Im sure my mom would love that."

"Yeah." My flight was called. "Bye Rob. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you even more Sara." With one last hug, I left my best friend and my home.

****************************

2009

"I cant believe we are here! I'm at my first demo as a pro." My 15 year old was bouncing around the limo.

"Clam down love. You dont want to hurt yourself before we get there."

"Come on Ville how can I get hurt in a limo."

"You would be surprised..just ask Bammie over here."

"Ville is right Temperance." She was making be dizzy.

"Okay." She finally sat still and staired out the window.

"Did we really have to get a limo for this thing?" I asked Bam as he was trying to pour beer down Jussi's pants. "And what are you doing?"

"Yes we did. Your daughter is the next Tony Hawk. Im cooling him down." He said not stopping trying to 'cool' Jussi off.

"Mom, do you think that Tony Hawk and everyone will be there?" Temperance asked looking between me and Bam.

"I dont know. Maybe."

"Hell yeah Tony is going to be there. So is Timmy, Rob and the whole crew." Bam said finally giving up on Jussi.

"Rob Dyrdek?" I asked my mouth going dry. I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Now Rob Williams. Yes Rob Dyrdek, he built this park."

"Why didn't any of you tell me this before? Tempy, I'm sorry but you cant skate today."

"What! Mom!" She was pissed.

"Sara if this is cuz' of Rob then she wont be skating an were. They are team mates. Besides we are there. Tempy run!" Bam and Temperance jumped out of the limo before I could say anything.

"Temperance! Bam!" I shouted out the door.

"Let them go. Its been 15 years." Jyrki said get out behide me.

"Yeah but.."

"But nothing, you guys were bestfriends Im sure you can pick out from the start." Linde put his arm around me. I seen Rob and a not so little Drama standing at the tents where the skaters kept food and water. It felt great to be back in L.A. but I didn't know how I could face Rob.


	2. Meeting

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Rob Dyedek, Drama or any other member of the Fantasy Factory. They only people I do own is Sara and any other name you dont know. I DO NOT own them..got that?

"Temperance! Bam!" I looked over to see what was going on. Bam Magrera was running from a limo with my newest teammate close be hide him. I went back to talking to Jeremy when Drama hit my shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Dude, is that who I think it is?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning to face him. He pointed towards the limo. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I had to be dreaming. "Its Sara...what is she doing here?"

"Thats Temperance's mom."Jeremy said from behide us. "You know her?"

"Yeah..she was my best friend."

"She lives in Finland, how did you guys met?" I turned to look at Jeremy, who had a confused look in his face.

"She lived in Ohio till she moved a few years back."

"Well looks like your going to be standing alot of time with her."

"Why?" Now I was confused.

"She bought a house by Lake Hollywood. They are going to be standing time her and Finland."

"Rob, Drama this is Temperance." Jeremy said as Temperance walked over with Tony and Bam.

"Hey." She greeted us, I could tell she was trying to act cool.

"Hey. Welcome to the team." I reached for her hand that was shacking. "Its okay to be nervous. I know I am."

"Thanks. Oh I want you to meet my mom, she grow up in the same town you did." She ran off towards the limo.

****************************

"Come on mom. I want you to met my team mates." Temperance said pulling on my arm. I chose to hide in the limo till we leave.

"Temperance not now."

"Why?"

"I..I'm..."

"Doing nothing, you can suck it up and come on." Bam said pulling me out of the limo. Throwing me over his shoulder.

"Bam! Put me down! Bam! I swear to god, Im not scared to hit you!" I yelled hitting Bam's back, it wasn't working. No one knew, what I knew. Bam finally put me down but held on to my shirt.

"Guys this is my mom, Sara."Temperance announced. "She didnt want me to skate today cuz' R..."

"Temperance!" I cut her off by claping my hand over her mouth. "Kids..they say the darnedest things..to get themselves grounded." I shut her the look we give each other when we wanted the other to shut up.

"Hi, Im Jeremy we talked on the phone. This is Drama and that is Rob."

"Little Drama all grown up. Look at you." I had no problem with Drama.

"Mom! You know Drama?"

"Yeah. Rob long time no see."

"Mom!" Temperance yelled.

"Temperance!"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Rob and Drama?"

"You only asked if I knew Tony."

"Mom!"

"Temperance!"


	3. Next Tony Hawk

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Rob Dyedek, Drama or any other member of the Fantasy Factory. They only people I do own is Sara and any other name you dont know. I DO NOT own them..got that?**

"I still dont see why you didnt tell me."

"You never asked."

'I like to Welcome everyone to the opening of Safe Spot Skate Spot'

"As much as I would love to stay here and wacthing this go around and around, we have to go." Rob said walking towards the park. Everyone took off leaving me, Drama and Jeremy.

"So you two know each other?" Jeremy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah I lived beside Rob when I was younger."

"So your the Sara he is always talking about?" Jeremy asked as we were joined by a few other people.

"I guess...whats he say?"

"Nothing bad. Just that he wonders what happened to you after you moved."

"That girl Rob is always talking about?" One asked. Jeremy shock his head. "Yeah and something about a drinking game..not sure whats that's all about."

"I cant believe he still remembers that.."

"He waited by the phone for months after you left." Drama added.

"Okay..okay. I get it. You are making me feel bad." I thought he would have forgotten about me, and want on being the kick ass skater he was. I would have called if I would have known.

"I not trying to make you feel bad. Its just the truth."

"If you dont mind, Im going to go take a walk. Tell Temperance Jussi will take her home."

If I knew I would have this much going on, I would have stayed home. But all this was for Tempy, all she wanted to do was skate. I knew that one day I would run in to him, I was just hoping it was when she was 18 and nothing could come of it. But now I have no idea what will happen. Just hearing all the people yell her name made this whole thing wroth it.

"Sara!" I turned around to see Drama walking my way.

"Hey. Drama. Whats up?" I sat down on a bench to watch my daughter's dreams come true.

"Nothing. I really didnt mean to make you fill bad. She is really good." That last part made me laugh.

"Yeah she is isnt she. And I know, its just I didnt want to hear something I already knew."

"If you knew it was true, why didnt you call?"

"I thought he was over me, over everything he had in Ohio."

"He is still the same old Rob. Wow, she is really good."

"I hope..."

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Huh? Nothing...yeah she is. They say she will be the next Tony Hawk."

"Wow, how old is she?"

"15. I hope that is true, she really wants to be one of the best."

"She has the heart of a skater."

"Yeah." I just had to smile. I couldn't live out my dreams of becoming a pro but she could. "She got it from me."

"Lisen there is something I have to ask. Don't get mad or anything..but...who is her dad?" Now I really feel sick


	4. Chapter 4

I looked over to where everyone was standing but Sara and Drama were missing.

"Hey." Temperance came walking over.

"Hey." She looked just like her mother.

"Why wouldn't my mom tell me she knew you?"

"I don't know." I had the same question, was she over me? I looked around for my once best friend to see her sitting with Drama.

* * *

As soon as I asked Sara about Temperance's dad Sara she got quiet. She started playing with her hair and cloths, which if I remember she did when she was nervous.

"I don't know how to tell you this but..."

* * *

"Mom!" Temperance was running toward us. "We can leave now. Jussi told me that you wanted to leave, plus Rob said we could go back to the factory."

"I don't know sweetie, we had a long flight."

"If you weren't all the way in Finland you would have to travel as far."

"If you weren't all the way in Finland you wouldn't have to travel as far." Rob laughed walking over. Oh great. First Drama now this.

"I guess. I'm not sure if we can make it."

"Mom! Why not?" Temperance was getting pissed.

"We had a long flight. Aren't you tired?"

"No. Mom come on!"

"Temperance. I'm tired, plus Bam and all of them are staying with us."

"They can come to." Rob added. Making Temperance bug me more.

"Mom please! It's the factory."

"Fine, but only for a little while." Temperance and Bam took off running for the limo. I let out a sigh.

"You really don't want to go do you?" I looked over to where Drama had been sitting, Rob took his place.

"It's not that I don't want to go, I'm just tired." I looked around to see that we were really the only ones left.

"Them long flights take a lot of you." Rob laughed. I laughed too, without thinking I laid my head on Rob's shoulder.


End file.
